Secrets of Kaya
by Amaya.Cat
Summary: Sarah was having strange dreams. What did they all mean? Then weird stuff starts happening. Will she be able to figure out what it all means?


Chapter 1

It was a bright spring morning when Sarah woke up. She lay in bed listening to the birds outside her window. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to know what happened her dream.

In her dream she was running away from someone. Every time she had that dream she would be in a different place. Like running down a long gray hallway or down a flight of stairs. But every dream ended the same way. She would realize that she was holding something in her hand and she would go to look at it and she would wake up.

The dream she had this time was: she was in an enormous room. It looked like a ball room that you would see at a castle. She was wearing a green dress with flowing long sleeves. There was the man she had been running from, but there was also another man standing right next to her. The man she had been running away from was dressed all in black. He had red hair and green eyes. Sarah finally had a face to go with him. The man standing next to her was tall. She looked back at the other man and it looked like she was casting a spell. The man next to Sarah told her not to move just as a ball of fire came their way. He moved in front of her and then Sarah woke up.

Sarah sat up in her bed. "Who was that guy? More importantly, where was I?" Sarah got out of bed. She had to go help her sister in the Jewelry Store today. She wouldn't be surprised if there were a lot of orders today because it was getting close to Valentines Day. Sarah was the one who put the stones into the settings and made bracelets, necklaces and a bunch of other stuff. She got out of bed and brushed her long black hair into a high pony tail, put on her favorite blue dress that had flowing sleeves and put her black shoes on.

When she was dressed she got some breakfast and headed to the store. Sarah always got there before everyone else so she could start making the jewelry and have a reason to stay in the back. Sarah didn't like dealing with customers all day so she would find any reason no to. She and her sister made a deal. She would deal with the customers if Sarah made the jewelry. She preferred it that way.

About an hour later her sister came in to open the store. She went into the back and said hello to Sarah and gave her a few more orders that needed to be made. Sarah put them in the pile with the other orders and kept working on the necklace that needed to be done by 10:00. The customer wanted a jade stone with diamonds around it on a silver chain. Her sister was watching her for a bit and said on her way out. "That looks beautiful."

When Sarah was done with the necklace she took it up front and put in the case under the counter. "I hope the customer likes it." She said to herself. As she went back to work on more orders. The next one in the pile was another necklace. The customer wanted a silver chain with sapphire in the shape of a heart. "I don't have any like that" Sarah thought to herself. "I'll have to order it." She looked to see when need to be done. It said March 16th . That would be perfect. She would have plenty of time to order it and make it. She called the Gem Store that she got all her gems from and placed the order. She gave them her information, said goodbye, hung up the phone and started on the next order.

It was already dark when she got them all done. Her sister had already left a few hours ago and Sarah had told her that she wanted to finished the orders she had before she got behind again. Sarah put her tools and jewels away, turned off the lights and locked the doors. About half way to her house she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

She turned. She didn't see anything. "It must be my imagination." She said to herself and kept walking. A few minutes later she saw it again. When she turned whatever it was, was still moving. She watched it move around the corner and decided to follow it.

Sarah followed it down a few streets past the jewelry store and saw that it went threw a door in the wall of a bridge that she had never seen before. The man looked around like he was making sure he wasn't being followed and went through the door. Sarah went up to the door. It was a wooden door that had a bunch of symbols on it. She was just getting the nerve to go in when the door started to open. She ran around the corner and looked around. She heard a voice from inside that said. "And make sure she doesn't see you. If she does it will ruin our plans." A man came out of the door. "Yeah. I know. He said and closed the door. He started walking in Sarah's direction.

Sarah backed herself in to the wall as much as she could. The man walked by as if he didn't notice her. The he stopped and turned. He looked right at her. He was tall with short black hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" He yelled at her. Sarah wanted to run but all she could do was stare at him. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Your not supposed to be here. It's not safe." He started to drag her along with him. To where she didn't know. Sarah panicked/ She started yelling and tried to get her arm out of his grip. "Let go of me!" She finally got away from him and ran in the direction of the jewelry store. He was right behind her. "Get back here!"

She kept running. She got to the store and just unlocked the door when he came up behind her and grabbed her arm again. "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him. "What do you want from me?!" He put his had over her mouth "Be quiet." He looked around. "People are looking for you now. They heard you when you yelled and ran away. Let's go inside and I'll explain what's going on.


End file.
